


Revelations

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: She finds out.You know.About the whole "your husband is secretly your favorite battle royal wrestler" thing.





	

Burnet threw the door open, rattling its hinges as she flew inside and frantically slammed it shut behind her.

She leaned against it, breathing hard.

“Oh. Holy. CRAP,” she moaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Are you serious? You didn’t know?” she imitated sarcastically.

“Give me a break, Molayne!” she yelled to the empty lab. “Okay, fine! I’m a sucker for muscles! Apparently, specifically for my husband’s! I admit it!”

She sat on the couch and continued to process what she’d just realized at the party.

“Okay, so your celebrity crush is your husband. Okay. That’s new information, but okay.”

Her eyes bugged out.

“Last month when he picked me out of the crowd after that match, and he kissed my hand, and I told Kukui about it, and he thought it was great and, and, and…”

She slapped her forehead.

“This is so dumb!” she yelled.

“What’s so dumb, cutie?” a gruff voice whispered into her ear.

Burnet screamed.

The masked wrestler chuckled quietly as she spun around and silently pointed at him with an accusatory finger.

“Guess the skitty’s outa the bag, yeah?” he asked in the same rough voice. He grinned at her sheepishly.

Burnet just stared.

“You’re…that’s literally just you putting on a voice. And wearing a mask. That’s it.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“So…celebrity crush, eh?”

“Oh no.”

“Does The Royal finally get to have his revenge for the bodysuit incident?”

“OH NO.”

He grinned and leaned on the couch back with his elbows to hover over her.

“I’ve seen you at my matches, cutie,” he purred. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Burnet flushed a brilliant shade of red and shoved a pillow into her husband’s laughing face.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of jumping the gun and posting a new chapter on my main fic, I decided to just post one of my drabbles that belongs in the same story. If you're curious what the bodysuit incident was, keep reading. You'll find out eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good one!


End file.
